Spirit
by TheKiwiPixie
Summary: Lydia, the outcast of her people, begins to sense a spirit begging for revenge, and proves to be someone who could reveal to her the secrets of her family, past, and kingdom...if she can find the courage to follow him.


A/N-This story's kinda like......well....my baby. I've been working on it for a really long time. You know that UPS commercial where the lady is like, "Most women are pregnant for nine months, but I was pregnant for three years!"? And then she holds up her baby and it's a book. Well that's how I feel about this story. If you have questions or whatever you can email me at  
  
Steiny@kellaholics.com   
  
-Because I am a total Kelly Clarkson Addict. Oh yeah. Well. What else do I have to tell you? Hmmmm. Oh right. I don't legally own anything in this story. The Zelda characters are copyrighted by Nintendo. The song is copyrighted by Michele Branch. I don't own any of the characters I made up. BUT IF YOU STEAL ONE OF THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A TUNA FISH.  
  
*deep cleansing breath*  
  
OK. Now with that out of the way....Read and Rate my story!!  
  
~KiwiPixie  
  
PS- The kingdom where this story takes place is HyGainia. It's pronounced (High-Gain-E-uh) Just for anyone who wants to know.  
  
Spirit  
  
Written by The KiwiPixie  
  
Chapter One- The Face In the Mirror  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midnight rang through the halls of the HyGann College. The bewitching hour, as it was called...the hour where spirits of those passed could roam freely among the world of the living. The clock in the Great Hall chimed twelve straight beats and it had officially become, midnight.  
  
Outside the college the sky was a thick violet color stirred up with twinkling stars. The trees swayed with the light breeze, their branches reaching towards the heavens. The brightly colored tulips, that lined the school, danced with one another underneath the crescent moon. Inside the college, not a student or teacher stirred. Everyone lay warm and safe inside their feathery beds and silky nightgowns. Light snores chorused through the halls as the students dreamed happily away in their own little worlds. During slumber, it seems, that everyone is content and at peace...  
  
...Everyone, but a girl, by the name of Lydia.  
  
She tossed and turned and cried in her bed, her brow covered with tiny beads of sweat. Her bed sheets were tied in knots from the all of her flopping around and one of her pillows had fallen off the side of the bed.  
  
It was happening again.  
  
Every night it came back hungering for more of her terror. Every night it was like a prison that she could not escape from. The images always returned.  
  
The blue eyes that bore holes into her flesh and the image of a young boy being brutally killed. She could not run. She could not scream. All she could do was wait for it to end.  
And then it was over.  
  
She jerked her head up from on top of her pillow and tried to scream. No sound came out, not even a whimper. Slowly she took deep and calming breaths to ease her nerves. Despite all the tricks the nurses had tried to rid them from her, they had returned.  
  
The nightmare had come back once again.  
Morning finally came but gave no relief to poor Lydia. Nightmares had plagued her sleep every since she had begun attending HyGann College For Young Ladies. As the first gleam of sun tapped on the windows of the dormitories, the students began to rouse themselves from their peaceful slumber.  
  
How Lydia envied them so.  
  
She didn't want to open her eyes. Opening her eyes would only mean that another day had come for her to be ostracized and scorned at, just as every other day had brought. For you see, Lydia was different from the other girls. She had always been. Even before she was a student at the college, she was always treated like an outsider.  
  
Suddenly hot breath poured down upon Lydia's face. In less than an instant she was doused with a pitcher full of frigid ice water. The cold rushed down her cheeks and soaked into her silk nightgown, completely drenching her from chest up. She screamed in surprise as soon as the water slapped her face. All around her the giggles of her roommates echoed against the walls of the dorm. Lydia's eyelids fluttered open, only to meet the smug look of Cecil, the most popular girl on campus.  
  
Cecil's eyes mirrored nothing but spite and utter annoyance as she looked down at Lydia clutching an empty silver pitcher. "That's what you get for thrashing around all night, freak! I'm never going to be able to pass finals this year if I can't even get one decent hour of sleep." The other girls snickered as Cecil stormed out of the room and slammed the door of the bathroom. Cecil always got the bathroom first... no matter what.  
  
Lydia looked away to avoid the cold hard stares of her roommates. She could hear the whispers and giggles, but without Cecil, the other girls couldn't be as cruel. She was their ringleader, and without her they were helpless.  
  
With reluctance Lydia dragged herself out of her sopping bed. She slipped on the dainty slippers that rested underneath her cast iron bed, and made her way to her nightstand. All of the other girls had pictures of their families or boyfriends from the Boy's College sitting on their stands. Lydia's was empty. She had no family, and defiantly had no boyfriends. She pulled the knobs open slowly, and removed her school uniform.  
  
Lydia slipped on her uniform and buttoned it all the way to the top. Above the nightstand hung a small, wood famed mirror. For Lydia it was an ever- constant reminder of how different she truly was.  
  
A dreadfully pale girl of fifteen stared back at her from the mirror. Her features were soft, and subtle which only made her look more frail and sickly. The only thing about Lydia that stood out were her dazzling emerald eyes, that looked almost two sizes too big for her small, delicate face. Lydia looked even more out of place when compared to the other girls in the Castle. They all had dark brown, almost toffee colored skin and flaming red hair.  
  
She pulled her shimmering golden hair tightly behind her neck and tied it with a black ribbon. Black, and red were the school colors, as were they the official colors of HyGainia. Black represented power. Power that the kingdom and King Gannondorf the first both possessed.  
  
Red represented the blood shed for HyGainia's freedom. Before the Great Gannondorf had come along, HyGainia had been ruled by oppressive royals who taxed the poor citizens to poverty. They had outcast Gannondorf's people to the desert, and forced them to live there under law. The royals had only favored a certain kind of people they dubbed "Hylians". They had outcast and killed anyone not belonging of this race.  
  
Then everything had changed.  
  
Gannondorf emerged from the desert and overthrown the King. He captured the mentally insane princess that claimed an evil old man named Link would save Hyrule. Link did indeed gather an army of massive proportions, and Gannondorf recruited as well. A war began, but in defiantly the good had triumphed and Gannondorf had freed the good people from the oppressive royals.  
  
The students knew the entire story by heart, and had studied the War a number of times in their history classes.  
  
Lydia finished tying her hair back. The other girls had long since left and gone to breakfast. Lydia never went to breakfast. She didn't have anyone to talk to, and her lack of friends made her feel even lonelier.  
  
Lydia gazed for a few more seconds in the mirror. Suddenly something caught her eye. The mirror reflected someone standing behind her in the doorway.... someone with bright blue eyes.  
  
She gasped and spun around, but there wasn't anyone there. The person had just vanished. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.  
  
It was the boy from her nightmare.  
  
She screamed, but no one was around to hear her. "Whoever you are!" Lydia yelled. "Leave me alone! Do you hear me? Leave me alone!" She broke down in tears at the foot of her nightstand, crying over someone who wasn't there.  
AUTHORS NOTE I realize this is a very long first chapter, but I had to set up the fic! What do you think? When I read over it, I wasn't sure if I liked it all that well. Please tell me!!!  
  
~Kiwi 


End file.
